universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Tomo Takino
Entrance Dramatic Entrance Tomo jumps from the sky doing a somersault and lands on the ground of the battlefield. Special Attacks Neutral B - Tray Attack Tomo leaps forth holding a lunch tray. She stops when she crashes into an opponent thus inflicting damage, or when she gets to the end of a ledge/the stage. The farther you are from an opponent, the higher the damage. This attack can be charged which does more damage and makes her leap further. Side B - Fortune Box Tomo gets a fortune telling box. While holding it, Tomo is able to walk and jump, but the downside is she cannot attack or put the box away. If she touches an opponent, that opponent draws from the box a fortune. The fortune is either chuukichi, which means good luck or kyo, which means bad luck. If an opponent gets good luck, he/she recieves half the damage. If an opponent gets bad luck, he/she takes twice as much damage. To increase of chance getting a chuukichi for a teammate or kyo for an opponent, just shake the box while walking, running or jumping. This effect ends when the player that drawn or Tomo gets KO'd, she cannot use it until is happens. Up B - Cat Suit Tomo gets into her cat suit and flaps her arms and flies in 1 of 4 directions. You can also actually hit the opponent while she's flapping her arms like a maniac, inflicting damage in the process. This attack ends when Tomo crashes into someone, siliar to Nicolas Cage's side special. Down B - Test of Strength Tomo holds 2 buckets of water. The longer she holds them, the higher her standard attack strength becomes. If you hold them for 20 seconds in one go, she'll collapse, inflicting damage on herself. This move also ends when someone attacks her while she holds the buckets. And no, the water won't be knocked out, thus becoming a slip trap. Press B to manually cancel the move. Final Smash - Caipirinha Tomo does the Caipirinha. When she does this, all opponents (except for the one with the highest IQ) dance with her in a similar fashion. While this is going on, Tomo is invincible and the potential brains of the match she's in takes damage upon passing her by. Those that aren't the brains of the match are free for the potential brains to do whatever he/she wants to do. No matter what happens to the other dancers, they're unable to move and just keep on dancing until the end of the final smash. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Ehhh!" KOSFX2: "PIKA!!!" Star KOSFX: *screams* Screen KOSFX: "EEE!!" Taunts Up: says something in Japanese with her arms forming a V-shape like she's doing the YMCA dance Sd: does the Caipirihna a bit Dn: *laughs* Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. dances in a joyous fashion 2. English translation: "I did it!" 3. slaps Osaka repeatedtly on the back Failure/Clap: She kneels in shame Failure/Clap (vs. Dr. Robotnik): Holds two buckets of water Character Description Tomo Takino is extremely energetic and competitive, despite being nonathletic and a slacker at the same time. She randomly challenges people to competitions she can't win—-mostly Sakaki in sports and Chiyo in scholastics. She tends to irritate everyone around her, but especially Yomi, who has been her classmate since elementary school. Tomo's character is extremely impulsive and she never considers nor cares about the consequences of anything she says or does. She is the only one of the main cast who picks on Chiyo. During the second trip to Chiyo's summer house, Tomo actually grabbed Chiyo's house keys and threw them into the forest because she wanted to see what would happen if they had lost them which, of course, was a very bad idea. However, on the occasions when Tomo has actually been inspired to concentrate on something, she has demonstrated that she is quite capable. She succeeded in gaining the grades needed to qualify for the same high school as Yomi, though it was only after Yomi ridiculed her and openly said that there was no way that she could do so. Once Tomo began attending high school however, she returned to her lackadaisical ways. Classic Mode Intro TBA Rival 1: ??? TBA Transcript TBA Rival 2: ??? TBA Transcript TBA Ending TBA Standard Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *Neutral attack- ??? *Dash Attack- Scampering Forth *Side Tilt- Rock Throw *Up Tilt- ??? *Down Tilt- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Other *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Ground attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Backward- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *Neutral- ??? *Forward- ??? *Backward- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- Drop Kick Icon The Azumanga Daioh Title Icon Victory Music Azumanga Daioh Opening theme Kirby Hat Tomo's hair When Chosen "YATA!!" Stage Japanese high school. Related Music Enter Music Video Credits Music Enter Music Video Snake Codec Snake: Mei Ling: Otacon: Colonel: Role In The Subspace Emmisary TBA Extra Colors & Costumes -Colors * * * * * Trivia *Tomo has the same first name as Agito90's father. Category:Playable Characters Category:Animation Works Category:Azumanga Daioh Category:Female Category:Human Category:Heroes Category:Teenager Category:Japanese Category:YouTube Poop Category:The King's Epic Adventure Category:TKEAxTFS Category:Lawl X Video Movesets Category:Video Movesets Category:Clothes Changer Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Fast Characters Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Hyper Characters Category:MT1234's List of Females He Has an Crush On Category:ARC Favorites Category:FighterGuy4 Favorite Category:Non-English Speaking Category:Goofballs Category:Kenneth1chase Favorite Category:Sonny Slaven Favorite Category:Characters with more than 1 Lawl team Category:Smash Bros Lawl Dreams Category:Candidate for Moveset Remaking